1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat, hand held files of the type generally employed for abrading finger nails and the like. More particularly, the invention comprises a file having indicia disposed thereon, with transparent grit or abrasive disposed over the indicia, with at least one of its two opposing sides having a luminescent surface. The indicia is revealed through the transparent grit. The file may be employed in conventional fashion while displaying the indicia without obstruction from the grit both in its original condition and after it has been employed for abrading. The luminescent surface provides a novel glow in the dark aspect to the file, providing both entertainment value and a convenient method of locating the file in a dimmed lighting situation. The invention is useful both in professional and consumer applications wherever cosmetic products and procedures are utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger nail files are generally purely utilitarian devices intended for abrading finger nails. They generally comprise planar members having a rough surface suitable for abrading finger nails. Finger nail files are generally fabricated in one of two ways. The file may be formed from a stratum of metal, such as steel, which is scored or otherwise treated to have a roughened or abrasive surface.
While steel files are durable, they typically lack flexibility. Flexibility imparts an ability to conform to a body surface. Conformity enables a more even polishing to be achieved. Flexible finger nail files have been provided in the prior art by forming the file from parallel strata including a flexible core stratum and surrounding strata fabricated from materials suitable for carrying abrasive in the form of grit of predetermined fineness.
Flexible nail files or similar implements are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,987 and 4,534,138, issued to William E. Pangburn respectively on Jul. 17, 1984, and Aug. 13, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,483, issued to David Bray on May 22, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,981, issued to Dallas H. Stephens on Sep. 16, 1997, as well as in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,561, issued Aug. 6, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,637, issued May 5, 1992. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,520, issued to Edwin F. Neckermann on Oct. 22, 1996, describes translucent or transparent grit. However, none of these patents shows or suggests use of indicia on a nail file, much less indicia revealed in or behind transparent or translucent grit, or incorporating a mirror into a nail file, these being characteristics of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a nail file displaying indicia on at least one broad face. In a preferred embodiment, at least one face displaying indicia also bears abrasive grit. The grit is transparent or translucent, so as to reveal the indicia below. Additionally, at least one of the two opposing faces of the nail file is formed of a luminescent, printable material. The face of the nail file therefore performs three functions, those of displaying indicia, emitting light and also bearing a roughened surface for abrading. The file may also incorporate a mirror or buffing and polishing grits on the side opposite that bearing abrasive grit. This feature enables consumers and cosmetologists to perform multiple cosmetic functions utilizing one apparatus.
Indicia may take any form, such as a flat pictorial image, holographic image or imprinted data. The data may convey messages relating to advertising, instructions, identity of the manufacturer, purpose, or characteristics of the file. A pictorial or holographic image, if provided, may convey a theme establishing a marketing identity, illustrating method of use, or merely suggesting a self-image appropriate for persuading consumers to purchase or use the file.
The file is preferably of the flexible type, so that it may conform to a finger nail or to a curved surface of any object being polished or abraded. The file is formed from a flexible synthetic resin core sandwiched by two paper or similar outer strata.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide an abrasive file which displays indicia.
A second object of the invention is to provide a luminescent surface as part of a file.
A further object of the invention is to display indicia from a surface bearing abrasive material.
It is another object of the invention that the file be flexible.
It is a further object of the invention to convey data or information on the abrasive face of a file.
Still another object of the invention is to provide transparent or translucent abrasive material on the file.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mirror as part of the file.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.